I Sea What You Did There
by NightmaresFantasys
Summary: Ten years into the future, Louise is living with Andy and Ollie in a studio apartment while attending University. Gene is still working at the restaurant trying to get his life together. Linda and Bob are trying to cope with their babies being all grown up. And Tina is working full time at Sal's, still trying to get Jimmy Jr. to notice her. [TinaxJJ] [LouisexToBeDetermined]


**((Louise is 19))**

* * *

"Andy! Ollie!" Louise yelled as loud as one could.

"What?"

"What?" the twins said slightly off sync as they entered the room.

"What's this?" Louise held up a fat hairless cat.

"It's a cat."

"yeah it's a cat."

"I know it's a cat! Why is it here?"

"Well we were walking back from school and saw it on the side of the road-"

"and Ollie said "Hey a cat." And that's what happen."

"yeah that's what happened."

"Why did you bring-" Louise stopped as soon as saw the look of stupidity across their faces. "Never mind. Just get it out of here."

Ollie took the cat from Louise and it tried to climb on his face.

"AH!"

"Ollie!" Andy tried pulling the cat off, but it was stuck.

"God, you guys…" Louise sighed as she wrapped her arms around Andy as to help him pull the cat. "Why- did I -invite you two- to be my roommates." She sighed as she tugged.

After a few seconds of tugging the cat flew across the room and landed on top of the bookshelf. Louise's watch beeped. She looked over at the cat then at the twins and finally back at her watch.

"Screw it. You win this round cat." She pointed at the blob of a cat as it licked itself. Louise grabbed her back pack, slung it over her shoulder and ran out the door.

"Yay! Shelf Cat!" the twins rejoiced.

* * *

"I can't believe she's been gone for a whole month." Linda said as she glanced down the hallway at Louise's door.

"She'll be back home in a few months Lin, also she's here almost every weekend doing laundry." Bob said trying to lift her spirits.

"I miss the sound of our children, Bobby. With Louise living so far away-"

"She lives down the street."

"And Tina working all the time at Spanks A lot-"

"God I wished she didn't work there."

"Why, Bobby?"

"Lin, It's a sex shop."

"And?"

"Our daughter works in a sex shop-"

"She's so happy there, though."

"Hpmm-"

"I just wished we had more time with them."

"Well we still have Gene, so that's-something."

"yeah, I guess so-"

The two were wrapping up their conversation when Gene walked in and flopped down on the floor.

"What's the matter, baby?" Linda said while staring down at the distraught Gene.

"Millie dumped me, like how a dump truck dumps a dumpster."

"Actually Gene a dump truck-" Bob started.

"Shh-Quiet Bob-" Linda hushed. "Aw, what happened?"

"She told me that there wasn't enough Louise in our relationship. And I thought that's a weird thing to say, so I said "Millie, that's a weird thing to say." Then she explained to me that the only reason we were dating was because she thought Louise would be around most the time. I was used, like when I used Courtney Wheeler, though this time I was Courtney Wheel." Gene rolled over to his front so his face was buried in the carpet.

"Gene get up." Bob said while nudging Gene's foot

"Never, I am going to stay here till I die! Next to this wine stain and this stale chip.- okay just next to this wine stain."

"Gene- I know you hurt now, but honestly Millie was kind of a nut-job."

"Bobby!" Linda said while smacking his shoulder.

"Ow! Lin?"

"Our Baby needs us." Linda said while stroking Gene's hair.

"Oh God."

* * *

Tina was standing behind the counter flipping through one of the many "magazines" in the store when Jimmy Jr. and Zeke entered the store.

"Dang, you really got everything in this place don't ya, girl." Zeke sidetracked started to wander further into the store.

"Oh hi, Jimmy Jr." Tina tried her best to do a sexy hair flip, but failed.

"Hey Tina, I just wanted to invite you to my birthday bash next week."

"Oh, Cool. Where is it?"

"At the restaurant like every year."

"Yo, look at these- jiggle-jiggle. Ha." Zeke was playing with the latex.

"Hey, you play with them, you pay for them." Tina said while pointing to the sign that hung in the window.

"Nah, I'll just put 'em back."

"So I'll see you around." Jimmy Jr said as he left with Zeke.

"Ok. Cool."

* * *

"Stupid Bus- making me walk to the stupid university, in the stupid rain." Louise mumbled as she lifted her hand up to somewhat stop the rain from getting on her. Then the rain stopped falling on her, Louise looked over to see that someone had placed an umbrella over her.

"Hey, Louise." The umbrella man sounded a little out of breathe.

"Regular sized Rudy?" Louise questioned. Rudy had moved during high school after his dad remarried. It had been a couple of years since the two had seen each other.

"I just go by Rudy now."

"How did you know it was me?"

"It's kind of hard to miss the ears." He said while pointing at the pink the hat.

"Oh, right. I thought you were in Texas."

"I moved back for school."

"Aren't there schools there?"

"Yeah, but I missed the Wharf."

After a few moments of silence Louise picked the conversation back up.

"So what do you study?"

"Psychology. You?"

"Business."

"I thought so."

"Where are you living now?"

"I'm renting Andy and Ollie's old room at Jimmy Pesto's. How about you?"

"I'm renting with Andy and Ollie, near the pier."

"Why Andy and Ollie?"

"They're a handful. But they're never late on payments."

The two continued their conversation till they got to the school.

"My class starts in fifteen. I'll catch you around." Rudy said while walking away.

"Not if I catch you first." Louise walked backwards as to say her version of goodbye when she smacked into something.

"Watch your butts coconuts." The unknown voice said.

"oh no."

* * *

 **((Don't worry I haven't abandoned the labyrinth fanfic, I've really been into Bob's Burgers for a while so, this is me now))**


End file.
